1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat display devices capable of reducing weight and volume, and shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. Examples of flat display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating an organic light emitting display device as an example of a related art display device, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of area Din FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, in the organic light emitting display device, an active region A/A in which an image is displayed is formed on a substrate 10, and data lines 25 in which a data signal from a data IC 20 is transmitted are arranged near the active region A/A, and gate lines 35 in which a gate signal from a gate IC 30 is transmitted are arranged to cross the data lines 25. Data power lines 40 arranged to be parallel to the data lines 25 and gate power lines 45 arranged to be parallel to the gate lines 35 cross to constitute a power source unit 60.
Here, as for a cross-section of the power source unit 60 in which the gate power line 45 and the data power cross, the gate power line 45 is positioned on the substrate 10, a gate insulating layer 37 is positioned on the gate power line 45, and the data power line 40 is sequentially stacked on the gate insulating layer 37. A passivation layer 50 is positioned on the data power line 40 to protect lower elements from the outside.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, while a follow-up process of the organic light emitting display device is performed, the power source unit 60 is frequently stabbed or scratched. Thus, the data power wiring 40 comes into contact with the gate power line 45, penetrating through the gate insulating layer 37, to generate a short-circuit, and thus, power is not supplied to cause defective panel driving.